L'adieu au roi
by Syrene-T
Summary: Après de longues décennies de règne, Thorin, fils de Thrain, roi sous la Montagne Solitaire, s'éteint doucement au milieu des siens.
1. Première partie

**NOTE** **: Encore un effet "version longue", je le crains... D'ailleurs je pense que le titre et le résumé sont suffisamment explicites. Quatre parties prévues.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **0000000000000000000**

\- Votre Majesté ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Fili cligna des yeux, interloqué par la question impromptue de l'ambassadeur, lequel venait d'interrompre son argumentation pour la poser. Le prince héritier qui se tenait, comme il se devait, debout à côté du trône, tourna brièvement les yeux vers son oncle et comprit aussitôt pourquoi le seigneur Morek avait ainsi changé de sujet sans crier gare : Thorin était très pâle et malgré tous ses efforts pour se tenir droit, il s'était affaissé sur lui-même. Fili vit que ses doigts se crispaient convulsivement sur les accoudoirs du trône, comme s'il cherchait à maîtriser son corps.

\- Thorin ? Thorin !

Il n'était pas supposé prendre la parole, à moins que son oncle sollicite son avis, mais en la circonstance, fi du protocole ! Se penchant vers le roi, le prince héritier entendit un râle monter de sa poitrine, qui se soulevait avec difficulté.

\- Mon oncle ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, avec peine, semblait-il. Son visage que l'âge avait parcheminé, encadré de mèches désormais entièrement grises, presque blanches, de pâle était devenu livide. Ses yeux bleus, qui avaient conservé leur acuité et leur vivacité, avaient soudain un regard vide, presque égaré. Fili ne perdit pas la tête. Il avait toujours été un nain de sang-froid et les quarante années passées à épauler son oncle depuis qu'ils avaient repris Erebor, et à apprendre peu à peu toutes les arcanes de la politique et du gouvernement, n'avaient fait que renforcer ce trait de caractère. Il se redressa, fit discrètement signe à Dwalin, commandant des armées, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière le trône, puis fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant son oncle et le dissimulant ainsi aux regards.

\- Je regrette, Seigneur Morek, dit-il d'une voix courtoise mais ferme, mais cet entretien va devoir être ajourné.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Altesse, je comprends, répondit l'ambassadeur en s'inclinant poliment.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, suivi des dignitaires qui l'accompagnaient, Dwalin avait, sans bruit, rameuté quelques gardes qui se tenaient non loin.

\- Raccompagnez le roi dans ses appartements, dit Fili. Je vais chercher un guérisseur. Dwalin, reste avec lui.

Une personne étrangère à Erebor aurait sans doute trouvé étrange que le prince héritier, celui qui d'ores et déjà était en charge de plusieurs secteurs très importants de la vie politique, se déplace lui-même quand il n'aurait eu qu'un ordre à donner. Mais Fili n'avait jamais eu cet esprit-là. Il partit à grands pas, préoccupé, et fonça à travers les galeries de la cité, sans même voir les nains qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Cela l'avait horriblement gêné au début, tout au début, lorsqu'Erebor avait commencé à se repeupler. Il avait toujours envie de dire à tout un chacun de ne pas faire tant de manières avec lui. Mais Thorin lui avait fait remarquer qu'à présent qu'ils avaient repris la montagne et réinstauré leur dynastie sur le trône, tout était différent et qu'il devait en prendre son parti. Avec le temps, Fili avait fini par s'habituer. D'habitude il s'efforçait de se montrer cordial mais en cet instant il était trop préoccupé et trop pressé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, se dit-il avec conviction. Thorin commence à prendre de l'âge... (enfin, il atteignait tout de même les 235 ans !). Il est sans doute épuisé par ces trois jours de discussions et de négociations. Sa santé est excellente... il a besoin d'un peu de repos, voilà tout. Il est trop têtu, aussi. Il ne se ménage pas suffisamment.

N'empêche que Fili hâta le pas.

Il trouva Hrolf occupé à examiner les yeux d'un mineur. Ce dernier avait reçu des éclats de roche dans la figure et ses yeux étaient très rouges et larmoyants. En temps normal Fili aurait attendu poliment sans rien dire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je m'excuse, dit-il, mais le roi a eu un malaise. Il ne semble pas bien du tout.

Le guérisseur se redressa posément et le regarda :

\- Quel genre de malaise ?

Hrolf avait été formé par Oïn et il était très compétent. C'était en outre un nain de grand sang-froid. Il était dans la force de l'âge et une imposante barbe brune, aux multiples nattes, s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Il avait repris le poste de principal guérisseur de la cour depuis déjà près de vingt-cinq ans, lorsqu'Oïn avait décidé qu'il devenait trop vieux pour exercer ses talents, que ses yeux n'y voyaient plus suffisamment bien et que sa main n'était plus assez sûre. Hrolf avait très vite obtenu la confiance des siens, même si certains s'entêtaient à vouloir encore consulter son mentor, qui voulait bien donner un conseil à l'occasion mais se refusait à intervenir vraiment sur un malade ou un blessé. Oïn s'était éteint onze ans plus tôt, des suites d'une mauvaise chute : le vieux nain avait voulu sortir à cheval et sa monture avait glissé sur une plaque de glace, désarçonnant son cavalier qui s'était blessé à la tête et aux jambes et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, incapable de se relever, avant qu'on le retrouve des heures plus tard.

\- Il a paru sur le point de perdre connaissance, répondit brièvement Fili. Il semble avoir des difficultés à respirer et il est blanc comme… enfin…

\- Je vois. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- J'ai demandé à Dwalin de le reconduire à ses appartements et de rester auprès de lui.

\- J'arrive dans un tout petit instant, Votre Altesse.

00OO00

Inquiet, Fili regardait les yeux fermés de son oncle, ses traits tirés que toute couleur paraissait avoir désertés, sa respiration oppressée...

Depuis la veille, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il s'était trouvé mal en plein entretien diplomatique, Thorin ne paraissait pas aller mieux, en dépit du repos auquel il était forcé puisqu'il semblait incapable de marcher sans aide, et malgré le remède que lui avait donné Hrolf.

\- Fili...

C'était un murmure rauque, à peine audible. Les paupières du roi ne s'étaient pas soulevées. Le prince saisit la main abandonnée sur les draps. Une main autrefois si forte et aujourd'hui émaciée, aussi faible que celle d'un enfant.

\- Je suis là, mon oncle. Tout va bien.

\- Kili...

Le cœur de Fili se serra. Ce sujet était toujours sensible. En tous cas pour lui.

\- Kili, répéta Thorin. Kili….

\- Mon oncle, tu sais bien que Kili…

\- Envoie-le chercher.

\- Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais...

\- Je veux le... revoir... une dernière fois.

\- Dernière ? Allons donc. Tu le reverras, bien entendu. De nombreuses fois. Le temps a passé et je suis sûr que vous pourrez…

\- Non.

Fili eut un frémissement de joie. Il connaissait ce ton-là : autoritaire, ferme, déterminé. Ça, c'était vraiment Thorin.

\- Non, envoie-le chercher... maintenant. Qu'on lui dise de... se hâter. Fili, mon heure est venue. Je le sens.

\- Mon oncle, ce n'était qu'un malaise. Tu t'es surmené. Tu vas...

\- ... c'est la fin, je le sais. La vie se retire de moi comme... l'eau d'une... outre percée.

La voix, déjà faible, vacillait comme une chandelle dans le vent. Fili dut se pencher et approcher son oreille des lèvres sèches de son oncle pour les percevoir.

Au bout d'un instant, n'entendant plus rien, il conclut que Thorin s'était endormi. Tant mieux. Le sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Soucieux, le prince regarda le malade. Son nez était pincé et un cerne violet ourlait sa bouche. Bien qu'il soit surélevé par plusieurs oreillers, sa respiration était pénible et sa poitrine se soulevait avec peine.

Fili se leva sans bruit et gagna la porte.

\- Dites à Hrolf de venir tout de suite, dit-il au garde qui te tenait à l'extérieur. Et dites-lui de venir me rendre compte dès qu'il en aura terminé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dwalin : le vieux guerrier s'était fait apporté un tabouret, placé près de la porte, et n'en bougeait quasiment plus depuis la veille.

\- Dwalin, dit Fili en hésitant. Envoie un de tes soldats chercher Kili. Choisis-en un qui soit rapide et dégourdi. Peu importe où peut bien se trouver mon frère actuellement, qu'il le trouve rapidement et lui dise de revenir à Erebor sans perdre de temps, aussi vite que possible.

Devant le regard, sombre comme un puits mais contenant une interrogation muette qui se levait vers lui, il ajouta, un peu trop vite :

\- C'est Thorin qui le veut.

Dwalin acquiesça d'un grognement.

00

Fili tournait nerveusement en rond dans ses appartements, de long en large puis de large en long. Il s'immobilisa un moment devant la fenêtre et sentit Maély, son épouse, se couler contre lui :

\- Va-t-il plus mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

\- Il ne va pas bien, ça au moins c'est une certitude. Mais…. Hrolf est auprès de lui. Il doit venir me dire ce qu'il en est.

Fili avait parlé d'une voix brève, presque sèche. Maély enroula son bras autour du sien et colla sa joue contre son épaule, sans rien dire.

\- Il… commença Fili, il veut que je fasse revenir Kili au plus vite… Il dit que… enfin, il croit que c'est la fin.

Devant le silence de son épouse il baissa les yeux vers elle, inquiet : il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tente de le rassurer, qu'elle lui réponde qu'il ne devait pas prendre trop à cœur les paroles d'un vieillard affaibli, mais il vit qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et que son regard s'était fait grave.

\- Naturellement, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter, surtout dans le but de meubler le silence, cela ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le croit que….

Maély leva les yeux et lui sourit. Un sourire un peu crispé, un peu forcé, en même temps qu'elle lui serrait le bras en signe de réconfort.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle. Il est temps que Kili et lui viennent à bout de leur différend. Tout cela ne rime vraiment à rien.

Il y eut un petit silence et Maély demanda, plus bas, sans pouvoir dissimuler la trace d'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix :

\- Crois-tu que Kili va accepter de revenir ?

\- Oui, répondit Fili sans hésiter. Kili est têtu et ne changera pas d'avis, mais il ne se dérobera pas. Il viendra.

\- C'est une très bonne chose. Cela ne peut faire que du bien à ton oncle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il souffrait de cet éloignement plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Maély entretenait d'excellents rapports avec Thorin, qu'elle considérait comme son beau-père plus que comme un oncle par alliance. Il en était de même pour ses trois enfants, respectivement âgés de vingt-deux, seize et treize ans, qui voyaient en lui leur grand-père. Quant à Kili, tout le monde l'appréciait. Et Fili n'était pas le seul à déplorer l'éloignement volontaire de son petit frère.

Nerveux, inquiet, le prince héritier alla se planter devant la fenêtre devant laquelle il demeura un long moment immobile, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus il recommence à tourner de long en large. Il n'interrompit son va et vient que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Le guérisseur entra et Fili nota tout de suite son expression très grave.

\- Eh bien ? aboya-t-il sans même lui laisser le temps de refermer la porte.

Hrolf n'en repoussa pas moins soigneusement le battant, avant de se tourner vers Fili et de chercher son regard.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Votre Altesse, dit-il avec tristesse. Le roi se meurt.

Fili tituba. Maély lui serra à nouveau le bras, comme si elle essayait de lui communiquer de nouvelles forces. Son époux dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir finalement articuler :

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? N'y a-t-il aucun espoir ?

Hrolf hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche :

\- Non, je regrette. Croyez bien que je ne me permettrais pas de vous annoncer une telle chose à la légère. Et que je suis navré d'avoir à vous l'apprendre.

Fili avait l'impression que sa gorge resserrée ne laissait plus passer aucun son, que chaque mot lui coûtait un effort surhumain :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il se portait très bien, comment se peut-il que si brusquement… ?

Hrolf eut un geste évasif :

\- Ce qu'il a ? Il a qu'il est âgé et que son corps est à bout, voilà tout. Quant au reste, vous savez, cela ne veut rien dire. Certains s'affaiblissent petit à petit, d'autres, comme lui, tiennent bon, tiennent bon… et s'effondrent d'un seul coup.

\- Comme un chêne, murmura encore Fili. Son surnom.

\- C'est un peu ça.

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez déjà ? Hier ?

Le guérisseur soutint calmement le regard accusateur du prince :

\- Je le craignais. Mais je ne pouvais me prononcer sans avoir rien tenté. Malheureusement, le remède que je lui ai donné n'a eu aucun effet. Je dis bien aucun. Pas la plus légère amélioration. En réalité, Sa Majesté est bien plus faible aujourd'hui qu'hier. Il est inutile de se leurrer davantage, Votre Altesse. Je suis hélas certain de mon diagnostic.

Il y eut un long et pénible silence.

\- Combien de temps…. ? émit encore Fili, non sans peine.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Quelques jours ? Un peu moins, un peu plus ? Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il ne vivra plus jusqu'à la prochaine lune.

Maély, qui s'était rapprochée de son mari, se cramponna à son bras et leva son visage vers lui, sans parler, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Elle le serra fort, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Souffre-t-il ? demanda encore le prince.

Hrolf secoua à nouveau la tête :

\- Il éprouve de grandes difficultés à respirer. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour l'y aider. Je pense qu'il va à présent s'affaiblir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse simplement de battre. Ne craignez rien, il ne souffre pas.

Fili dut prendre sur lui pour continuer. Il repoussa le chagrin et toutes les perspectives terrifiantes qui commençaient à envahir son esprit, tout ce qui allait découler de la situation présente et de ce qui allait arriver…. après, puis il dit simplement :

\- Ne l'ébruitez pas. Pas encore.

Hrolf s'inclina très bas, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait devant Fili :

\- Comptez sur moi, Votre Altesse, répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

OO00OO

Fili ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà trouvé aussi désemparé et aussi effrayé qu'en ce jour. Il y avait une telle multitude de pensées qui se bousculait dans son cerveau qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait éclater sous la pression. Il s'efforça de se montrer pragmatique et de classer les choses par ordre de priorité. La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et lui comprimait la poitrine. Indépendamment du chagrin, Fili savait ce que signifiait la mort de Thorin : cela signifiait que tout désormais allait reposer sur lui. Il était préparé à cela depuis des années, entendu, mais cela ne rendait pas cette perspective moins effrayante. Cela signifiait aussi que désormais il serait seul et avancerait sans garde-fou. Tout le monde aurait en permanence les yeux fixés sur lui et certains, il le savait, guetterait avidement son premier faux pas, sa première erreur, pour en profiter s'ils le pouvaient. Fili en eut la chair de poule.

Il inspira longuement. Une chose après l'autre. Le plus urgent à ses yeux était le retour de son frère. Un messager lui avait été envoyé. Bon. Ensuite ? Ah oui… il avait demandé à Hrolf de garder le silence quant à l'état réel de son oncle, mais il savait que des rumeurs devaient quand même avoir déjà commencé à circuler. Tant pis. Fili ne comptait pas rendre la vérité officielle tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas prêt à faire face aux réactions des gens. Et de toute manière, décida-t-il, pas avant que Kili soit à Erebor. Hum… étant donné les circonstances, le retour du prince cadet allait alimenter les rumeurs et faire couler beaucoup de salive. Kili n'était pas revenu à Erebor depuis près de cinq ans. Fili n'ignorait pas que l'on racontait beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Chacun y allait de sa petite hypothèse. Certaines totalement fantasques. La plus répandue toutefois était que Thorin l'avait chassé et lui avait interdit de jamais revenir. Quant aux raisons qui auraient motivé sa sentence, honnêtement, Fili préférait ne pas savoir tout ce que l'on pouvait bien raconter là-dessus. Beaucoup de bêtises, sans le moindre doute. Il en avait entendu quelques unes : par exemple, que Kili était atteint d'une maladie incurable qui l'avait totalement défiguré et qui rongeait son corps jour après jour, à tel point que sa famille avait tellement honte de l'image qu'il renvoyait qu'elle l'avait éloigné à jamais. Naturellement, le mot de trahison était souvent prononcé également. Certains assuraient que si Kili n'avait pas été de sang royal, si Thorin n'avait pas eu tant d'affection pour lui, sa tête aurait quitté ses épaules depuis longtemps... Mais le roi, affirmaient ceux qui colportaient cette rumeur, n'avait pas eu le courage de condamner à mort son neveu. Il avait préféré l'envoyer en exil on ne savait où. On affirmait parfois que Kili, renié par les siens, avait trouvé refuge dans la Comté, auprès du légendaire Cambrioleur. Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'autres histoires encore. L'imagination des foules est sans limite. Mais allez donc empêcher les gens de parler.

\- Tant pis, décida Fili. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, après tout. Il y a plus important que leurs commérages.

Pourtant, songea-t-il, il allait bien falloir informer le cercle restreint de l'entourage immédiat du roi. A commencer par ses propres enfants. Non. Si. Oui ? Fallait-il vraiment le leur dire ? Ils étaient tous les trois très attachés à Thorin. Fallait-il les préparer à l'inéluctable ? Oh misère, gémit intérieurement Fili. Voilà que ça commençait, il ne savait déjà pas résoudre ce premier dilemme ! Il y avait aussi Dwalin et les anciens de la Compagnie. Oui, eux devaient être prévenus. Fili sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Au nom de Durin, comment allait-il leur annoncer _ça_ ?!

\- Que j'aimerais que Balin soit encore parmi nous ! pensa-t-il.

A défaut de Thorin, il aurait pu trouver auprès de Balin des conseils avisés et un soutien moral solide. Hélas, Balin s'était éteint lui aussi, depuis déjà longtemps, après une longue vie bien remplie. Lorsque Fili disait que désormais il serait seul, ce n'était hélas pas des mots en l'air. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur l'amour de ses proches et la fidélité de ses vieux amis, mais pour naviguer dans les eaux troubles et dangereuses de la politique et du gouvernement…. Il ne pourrait plus hélas compter que sur lui-même. Une sueur froide lui coula le long des tempes. Une fois encore, il repoussa l'anxiété qui menaçait de le submerger. Les priorités, Fili. Tu auras peur plus tard, pour le moment il y a des mesures à prendre.

Ah oui… il allait falloir organiser des… des… funérailles. Fili repoussa cette pensée avec horreur. Thorin n'était pas encore mort ! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Sauf que voilà, des funérailles royales, c'est autant dire une affaire d'état. Ca ne s'improvise pas comme cela. Il allait falloir prévenir Bain fils de Bard, l'actuel maître de Dale. Et Dain, le seigneur des Monts de Fer. Mouais... Dain se faisait très âgé, lui aussi. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas se déplacer. N'importe, il devait être prévenu. Ainsi que Thranduil, le roi des elfes, et leur parenté plus éloignée. Il allait falloir…

\- Plus tard ! décida Fili.

Penser à cela alors que son oncle respirait encore l'emplissait de dégoût. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre que tout soit terminé pour au moins décider des mesures à prendre. Quitte à remettre leur exécution à plus tard.

Euh, encore autre chose ? Oh là là, et les négociations en cours, les ambassadeurs qui se trouvaient à Erebor ! Qu'allait-il faire de ceux-là ? Il ne pouvait pas les renvoyer, ç'aurait été une très grosse faute diplomatique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait les avoir dans les pieds pendant encore un très long moment. Et le conseil royal ? Ceux-là aussi, il allait falloir les avertir sans tarder. Et il savait d'avance que ça allait être houleux. Et dans tout cela, pourrait-il passer un peu de temps auprès de son oncle avant que ce dernier les quitte à jamais ? Lui laisserait-on seulement l'opportunité de le pleurer quand tout serait fini ? Hélas, Fili connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Thorin le lui avait répété mille et mille fois : un roi ne s'appartient pas. Quoi qu'il puisse éprouver, il ne peut se permettre de laisser ses sentiments guider ses actes, ni interférer avec le gouvernement de son royaume.

\- Je ne suis pas roi, se dit Fili. Pas encore.

Là-dessus, il sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge à tel point qu'il eut envie de vomir. Il venait de réaliser que même s'il n'était pas le roi en titre, c'était à lui qu'incombait dès à présent de prendre toutes les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.


	2. Seconde partie

Le camp fortifié était entouré d'une haute butte de terre bien tassée, elle-même surmontée de solides murets de pierre. La nuit était tombée, des myriades d'étoiles scintillaient dans un ciel bien dégagé et le vent qui soufflait par à-coups, froid déjà, annonçait la venue de l'hiver. Kili rêvassait, assis sur le muret, laissant son regard errer alentours. Il aimait cette vie. Toujours sur les chemins, toujours en mouvement. Le rôle de Kili consistait à inspecter régulièrement toutes les garnisons et les places fortes appartenant au royaume d'Erebor. Il avait des amis dans chacune d'elle.

Il voyageait également beaucoup parmi les royaumes limitrophes et les différents clans de nains, prenant note de leurs souhaits, de leurs desiderata, de leurs différends. Ensuite, il rédigeait un compte-rendu et le faisait porter à Erebor. Il y avait eu une époque où il rentrait faire son rapport de vive voix à son oncle mais cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il évitait la Montagne Solitaire, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Comme les obsèques d'Oïn, onze ans plus tôt. Un vieil ami, un compagnon, il ne pouvait pas faire moins. Ou de très brefs passages, le dernier remontant à cinq années en arrière. Il avait été heureux de retrouver ses proches et ses autres vieux amis à cette occasion. C'était parfois dur d'en être séparé. Fili lui manquait toujours un peu, ainsi que ses enfants, qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Kili faisait consciencieusement son travail mais demeurait au loin. De son propre chef. Il connaissait lui aussi les rumeurs affirmant que Thorin l'aurait chassé d'Erebor pour telle ou telle raison et il se contentait d'en rire. Quelle bêtise ! Lui seul avait décidé de prendre ses distances. Il pouvait rentrer à tout moment et savait qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Les gens disent n'importe quoi.

Seulement, s'il retournait là-bas, Kili savait qu'il se disputerait encore avec Thorin. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais tôt ou tard. Kili aimait sincèrement son oncle, il connaissait son caractère emporté et ne lui reprochait rien, mais sur certains points, son opinion et celle du Roi sous la Montagne ne seraient jamais, jamais conciliables. De plus, Thorin n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste et Kili ne savait pas céder. Pour tout arranger, ils étaient aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre. Alors à quoi bon se déchirer inutilement ? Un jour était venu où Kili n'avait tout simplement plus supporté les réflexions de son oncle. D'une part, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le moule « d'un prince d'Erebor ». Il ne pouvait pas, c'était à l'encontre de toute sa nature et de sa personnalité exubérante. Il avait essayé, il n'y parvenait pas. Participer à des dîners aussi longs qu'ennuyeux, passer des heures debout à côté du trône de Thorin en se tenant aussi raide qu'un balai, assister à des cérémonies ou devoir discuter aimablement avec des nains qu'il ne connaissait pas ou n'aimait pas, tout cela pour ne rien dire en prime, non ! Fili avait réussi à s'y faire, Kili pas du tout. Kili aimait la simplicité et ne supportait pas le carcan de la vie politique. Ça, c'était la première raison.

Il y en avait une autre. Le prince cadet estimait en effet ne plus être un enfant et, s'il était prêt à obéir aux ordres de son roi dans la vie de tous les jours, il estimait n'avoir aucun compte à rendre concernant sa vie privée. Or, il s'avérait que ses goûts personnels en matière de femmes étaient extrêmement mal perçus par les nains en général et par Thorin en particulier. Ce dernier avait tendance à voir rouge chaque fois que ce sujet était ne serait-ce que sous-entendu et malheureusement, dès que Kili était dans les parages il y avait forcément une langue perfide pour remettre ça sur le tapis. D'où de violents affrontements entre l'oncle et le neveu.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! avait un jour crié Kili, excédé. Je ne te demanderai jamais la permission de me marier et je ne t'imposerai jamais une… une personne que tu ne pourrais accepter. Cela devrait te suffire. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

Le poing de Thorin s'abattant sur la table avait fait un tel bruit que son neveu avait cru un instant qu'il avait brisé le plateau, pourtant épais.

\- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Kili ! avait rugi Thorin. Nous ne sommes plus dans les Montagnes Bleues, tu as un rang à tenir et tes fréquentations en font partie ! Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte des commérages qui courent sur ton compte. Il faut dire aussi que si tu te comportais un peu plus comme le prince que tu es….

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Sois tranquille, tu n'entendras plus de commérages à mon sujet et je n'offenserai plus personne par ma mauvaise conduite, ou tenue, ou appelle ça comme tu voudras.

Certes, la séparation avait été difficile. Mais Kili estimait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. D'ailleurs Thorin devait le penser aussi, puisque jamais il ne lui avait intimé l'ordre de revenir, content ou pas. Tous deux avaient été heureux de se revoir cinq ans plus tôt et avaient discuté cordialement, durant les deux jours que Kili avait passé sur place. A cette occasion, Thorin avait peut-être espéré que son neveu prolongerait son séjour et peut-être avait-il nourri l'intention dans ce cas d'essayer de régler leur désaccord, mais Kili avait préféré couper court et repartir avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait parvenir un rapport à son oncle, il y joignait une lettre affectueuse pour toute sa famille et recevait régulièrement des réponses. Celles-ci, il est vrai, lui parvenaient parfois un bon moment après avoir été rédigées : en effet, comme il était toujours sur les quatre chemins et que personne à Erebor ne savait jamais précisément où il se rendait (sauf exception : il était arrivé deux fois, depuis toutes ces années, que Thorin envoie un messager à son neveu pour lui faire savoir qu'il devait se rendre toute affaire cessante à tel ou tel endroit pour telle ou telle affaire), les lettres étaient confiées aux commandants des places fortes qui les mettaient soigneusement de côté, jusqu'au prochain passage du jeune prince. C'était parfois un peu gênant, certes, mais Kili ne regrettait rien. Non, c'était très bien comme ça. Pas de conflit. Chacun campait sur ses positions, il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait et ses rapports avec les siens étaient cordiaux. Oui, c'était très bien ainsi.

Au fil de ses inspections Kili avait noué des relations amicales un peu partout et profitait de la franche camaraderie dont les nains font si facilement preuve entre eux partout où il passait. Kili était proche de ceux qu'il côtoyait, sa simplicité naturelle lui attirait d'emblée la sympathie des soldats et des gens du peuple, parmi lesquels lui-même se sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'au milieu de l'aristocratie d'Erebor. Oui, il aimait cette vie.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et pensa que l'un des soldats du camp lui apportait une chope de bière et en profiterait pour bavarder un peu avec lui.

\- Prince Kili... Votre Altesse...

Kili se redressa brusquement. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça généralement, au cours de ses tournées. En tous cas, pas sur ce ton solennel. Il vit alors s'approcher un nain qu'il ne reconnut pas (on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde, surtout quand ne vit pas au même endroit) mais qui portait l'uniforme de la garde d'Erebor. Le jeune prince fut tout de suite inquiet. Le nain s'inclina devant lui et reprit, apparemment embarrassé par le message qu'il apportait :

\- Prince Kili, je suis envoyé par votre frère. Il réclame votre retour à Erebor aussi vite que possible.

\- Quoi ?

Kili sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un malheur ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Le guerrier nain parut embarrassé :

\- Le commandant Dwalin ne m'a rien dit de précis, Votre Altesse, sinon qu'il fallait que vous reveniez au plus vite. Mais… on murmure dans les couloirs que…

Sa voix trembla légèrement :

\- … que le roi serait au plus mal.

\- Mon oncle ? balbutia Kili d'une voix blanche. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Un accident ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Sa Majesté s'était trouvée mal alors qu'elle recevait une délégation extérieure. Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Et comme j'ai quitté Erebor en toute hâte…

La première réaction de Kili fut le déni. Ce garde répétait des rumeurs, il le reconnaissait lui-même. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. A la manière des enfants, qui pensent que leurs parents sont éternels et immuables, Kili avait tendance à penser que son oncle serait toujours là. Puis la raison le rattrapa. Il dut admettre que Thorin était mortel, comme tous les nains, et qu'il prenait de l'âge par-dessus le marché. Là-dessus, son inquiétude monta soudain en flèche : il savait très bien que Fili ne réclamerait pas son retour, à plus forte raison de toute urgence, sans un motif très grave. _Fili, pas Thorin_... c'est Fili qui envoie ce message. Cela signifie-t-il que Thorin n'est plus à même de le faire ? Non, c'est impossible ! Le cœur de Kili accéléra soudain sa cadence.

\- Très bien, dit-il, se forçant au calme. Naturellement, je rentre immédiatement. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave qu'il y parait mais si on me demande, je dois y aller. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

\- Partirons-nous au jour, Votre Altesse ?

\- Non. Puisque nous devons nous hâter, nous partons sur l'heure.

Et il descendit la butte à grandes enjambées pour regagner sa tente et rassembler ses effets personnels.

OO00OO

\- Est-ce qu'oncle Thorin va mieux ? demanda Sindri, la fille de Fili, d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Le moment que Fili avait redouté. Il se trouvait à table avec toute sa famille. Maély venait seulement de les rejoindre. Fili et elle se relayaient au chevet du mourant, presque continuellement. Si la naine s'était retirée un moment, ce n'était que parce que Hrolf venait faire sa visite biquotidienne. Il avait promis de rester auprès de Thorin jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux époux vienne le remplacer.

La question de Sindri s'adressait plus particulièrement à sa mère, car les trois jeunes nains savaient d'où elle venait. Désemparée, Maély regarda Fili. Les nains ont pour habitude de se montrer direct, il le fut :

\- Thorin va nous quitter, dit-il.

Voyant le visage de l'adolescente s'altérer d'un coup, il se leva, contourna la table et prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains :

\- Il va falloir l'accepter, ajouta-t-il avec douceur. Et apprendre à vivre sans lui.

\- Mais…

Il vit que Sindri cherchait à refouler ses larmes. Sans grand succès, car plusieurs perles translucides roulèrent sur ses joues et se perdirent dans ses courts favoris, trop courts encore pour être nattés ou ornés de bijoux. Se redressant, Fili jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux fils. L'aîné avait baissé la tête et se mordait les lèvres en silence. Quant au « petit » de treize ans, il regardait son père avec suspicion, presque avec colère, comme s'il le soupçonnait de vouloir leur faire peur en leur racontant des histoires. Thorgil avait un caractère particulièrement difficile, Fili s'attendait à une réaction violente. Ce garçon dissimulait toujours ses émotions sous une feinte colère.

\- N'en parlez à personne pour le moment, ajouta Fili sur le ton de l'avertissement. Cela ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

Il savait ses enfants suffisamment matures pour tenir leur langue si on le leur demandait. Ils savaient tous que ce qui se dit dans le cercle privé des rois ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

Maély s'assit en silence puis, au bout d'un instant, elle dit à mi-voix :

\- Si vous souhaitez le voir, n'y allez pas ensemble. Et pas trop longtemps. Il ne faut pas le fatiguer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! explosa Thorgil. Qu'il se fatigue ou non ? Puisqu'il va mourir !

Le jeune garçon s'était levé et s'appuyait des deux mains contre le plateau de la table. Il était pâle mais ses yeux noirs jetaient des éclairs dans son visage contracté. Et voilà, songea Fili avec lassitude. L'éclat prévu. Ce fut Maély qui intervint, d'un ton très sec :

\- Sors de table.

Fili la regarda avec étonnement. Sa femme, tout comme lui, connaissait le caractère de leur plus jeune fils. Bien qu'ils aient passé les treize dernières années à tenter de lui apprendre à se contrôler et à ne pas laisser libre court à la colère derrière laquelle il se protégeait de tous les coups de la vie, Fili étonnamment se sentait aujourd'hui porté à l'indulgence.

\- Immédiatement ! ajouta la naine en regardant son fils avec dureté. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

Le garçon ne répliqua pas, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Fili se rassit avec un soupir et fixa son assiette sans y toucher. Il n'avait pas faim. Pas du tout.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Sindri repoussa sa chaise et se leva à son tour, très raide. Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la porte, sans un mot, mais accéléra l'allure à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait et finit par sortir en courant. Ils l'entendirent tous renifler et comprirent qu'elle était en larmes. Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent claquer la porte de sa chambre. Elle non plus n'avait pas touché à son dîner.

\- Il fallait qu'ils l'apprennent, dit Fili sans lever les yeux, presque sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Oui, répondit Maély, qui chipotait la nourriture placée devant elle.

Ni eux ni leur fils aîné, qui n'avait pas proféré un son, ne mangèrent grand-chose ce soir-là. Sitôt la dernière bouchée, ou semblant de bouchée avalée, Maély se leva.

\- Je retourne auprès de lui, dit-elle.

\- Je viendrai te remplacer, répondit Fili.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, il y eut à nouveau un long silence, puis Fili se tourna vers son fils aîné :

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon fit signe que oui. Lorsqu'il parla, on sentait qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser sa voix :

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Père ?

Fili secoua la tête, accablé par son propre sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, hélas. Que faire en sorte de ne pas le laisser seul. Kili doit être en route et sera sans doute bientôt là.

Firgil se redressa avec vivacité :

\- Oncle Kili revient à Erebor ?

\- Je lui ai envoyé un messager. Thorin veut… il désire…

 _Il veut le revoir avant de mourir_... voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Fili, mais qu'il se refusait à prononcer.

\- ... enfin, il souhaite le voir, acheva-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ? demanda le garçon très bas.

\- Thorin ou Kili ?

\- Thorin.

\- Oui, il sait. Il a su avant tout le monde.

\- Père…

Firgil paraissait anxieux, comme s'il avait une question à poser mais qu'il craignait un refus. Fili l'encouragea du regard.

\- Père, j'aimerais rester avec lui un moment. Si Mère et toi vous… vous voulez vous reposer. S'il te plaît. Je peux même rester toute la nuit. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Fili n'eut qu'à lui jeter un coup d'œil pour comprendre combien son fils était tendu dans l'attente de sa réponse et combien ce qu'il demandait revêtait d'importance pour lui. Toute sa vie paraissait s'être soudain concentrée dans son regard. Oui, pensa Fili, Firgil n'était plus un enfant et avait besoin de le prouver. De prouver à son entourage qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. Firgil qui très bientôt serait le nouveau prince héritier.

\- Oui, articula Fili avec peine. Bien sûr. Ta mère t'expliquera ce qu'il faut faire. Tu n'auras qu'à aller la remplacer d'ici un moment.

Le garçon lui adressa un long regard de reconnaissance tandis que Fili se levait.

\- Maintenant il faut que j'aille parler à Thorgil, soupira-t-il.

Il était presque à la porte quand Firgil le rappela :

\- Père, Thorgil ne voulait pas se montrer aussi brutal ni aussi insolent. Il a vraiment de la peine, tu le sais. Tu le connais.

\- Oui, je sais.

Quand on ne le connaissait pas, Thorgil paraissait insensible. Pire : une petite brute au mauvais caractère, ne parlant que plaies et bosses, ne rêvant que de batailles. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Ses parents, son frère, sa sœur (même si tous deux étaient comme chien et chat) savaient qu'il n'était pas ainsi qu'il le paraissait. En fait, pour qui savait le prendre, Thorgil pouvait déployer des trésors de gentillesse. Même si ses éclats étaient souvent difficiles à supporter.

Fili était trop abattu lui-même pour avoir envie de faire preuve de sévérité ce soir, même s'il déplorait l'attitude de son plus jeune fils qui, trop souvent, blessait son entourage même sans le vouloir par la violence de ses réactions et de ses propos. Il entra dans la chambre du garçon qu'il trouva occupé à lancer des couteaux dans une cible de fortune, fixée au mur tant bien que mal.

\- Thorgil ! fit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Il y a des terrains d'entraînement pour ça.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et, comme par défi, lança un autre couteau. Celui-ci se planta au bord de la cible. Manque flagrant de concentration, comprit Fili.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il. Et viens par ici. Je veux te parler.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, ricana le jeune nain. Mère sort d'ici. J'y ai déjà eu droit.

\- Tu fais tout pour ça.

Un nouveau couteau fendit l'air. Mais c'était le dernier et le garçon se dirigea vers sa cible pour récupérer ses armes, évitant ostensiblement de regarder son père. Auquel il se heurta en faisant demi-tour. Avec fermeté, Fili lui prit les lames des mains et le saisit par le bras.

\- Viens ici.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit et l'y fit asseoir, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon releva le menton d'un air de défi, le regard très sombre :

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire.

\- J'attendais que toi, tu me dises quelque chose, répondit paisiblement Fili.

Pris au dépourvu, l'enfant cligna des paupières :

\- Moi ?

Puis il crut comprendre ce que son père attendait et fixa la pointe de ses bottes, l'air buté, les lèvres serrées.

\- Eh bien ?

Silence. Thorgil n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait eu tort de parler comme il l'avait fait. Mais il était ainsi. Il cachait sa peine sous une violence et une agressivité factices. Sa mère l'avait vertement tancé un moment plus tôt, non seulement pour le manque de respect qu'il avait témoigné à Thorin...

\- A ton roi ! avait sévèrement dit la naine. Si tu es trop ingrat ou trop sot pour le voir comme un parent, n'oublie cependant jamais qu'il est ton roi !

... mais aussi, elle l'avait accusé d'avoir fait beaucoup de peine à son père et à sa sœur, qui n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de cela. Dans le secret de son âme, le jeune garçon éprouvait de sincères remords, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Surtout si, comme il le pensait plus ou moins, son père avait l'intention de le réprimander à son tour.

Fili déposa les couteaux qu'il lui avait pris à côté de lui et, sans rien ajouter, attira le jeune garçon contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, chuinta Thorgil en se débattant faiblement. J'suis pas un bébé, arrête de me tenir comme ça.

Trop faiblement. Fili ne le lâcha pas et l'enfant finit par abandonner. Il noua ses bras autour de son père, pressa son visage contre ses vêtements et poussa un énorme soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- Chut ! dit Fili en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudras si tu pleures.

\- J'vais pas pleurer. J'suis pas une fille !

A nouveau ce ton hargneux, agressif.

\- Non, répondit Fili très doucement. Tu es seulement une fichue tête de pierre de descendant de Durin. Dotée de surcroît d'un caractère de cochon.

Il lâcha l'enfant, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut presque surpris de s'entendre interpeller :

\- Père... je pourrais voir Thorin... tout seul ?

Fili ne se retourna pas. Un cadeau qu'il faisait à son fils. Il savait qu'en cet instant le visage de l'enfant devait refléter son désarroi. Il comprenait aussi que cette petite teigne au cœur plus tendre que le suggéraient les apparences mais à la tête dure comme la pierre de la montagne ne voulait aucun témoin à son chagrin.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Fili. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est plus en état de te flanquer une paire de gifles si tu lui manques de respect. Alors tu lui parleras correctement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Père.

Fili entendit le soulagement dans la voix de Thorgil. Et son oreille exercée y perçut même une sorte de serment solennel. Fili en fut tout attendri malgré son propre chagrin. Mauvaise tête mais bon cœur, et bien trop fier pour profiter d'une situation. Voilà ce qu'était son plus jeune fils. Il ne se montrait jamais si dur ni si difficile que quand il pensait être en difficulté. Le meilleur moyen de le "désamorcer" avait toujours été de le responsabiliser.

\- Ta mère doit être avec Sindri, dit-il doucement. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Hrolf te laissera seul. Au besoin, dis-lui que je t'envoie.

00OOO00

Thranduil avait depuis longtemps laissé son regard se perdre dans les flammes de sa cheminée. Il était plongé dans une profonde rêverie, dont le tira un bruit de pas précipités qui se rapprochait.

\- Seigneur...

Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers l'elfe qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Essoufflé. Il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'un elfe soit essoufflé. La nouvelle était donc d'importance. D'un regard, il donna à l'autre l'autorisation de parler.

\- Seigneur, il paraît... enfin, ce n'est encore qu'une rumeur qui n'a été confirmée par personne, mais il paraît que le Roi sous la Montagne est à l'agonie.

Thranduil fut sur le point de ciller. Ce qu'un elfe ne fait pratiquement jamais. Finalement, il reporta lentement son regard sur le verre de vin qu'il tenait en main et dit seulement :

\- Ah. Il fallait que cela arrive. Les nains sont mortels.

Le messager s'inclina et s'éloigna. Thranduil continua à suivre des yeux les reflets écarlates qui couraient dans sa boisson, avivés par les flammes. La vie des mortels est si courte... il avait totalement perdu de vue que Thorin était âgé, désormais. Oui. Bah, il fallait lui laisser ceci : il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Pourtant, à l'époque (quarante ans plus tôt, autant dire hier) où treize nains dépenaillés flanqués d'un hobbit crasseux avaient repris la montagne, Thranduil aurait juré que Thorin allait se casser les dents et que son pseudo règne serait un fiasco. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut se tromper.

Le roi elfe porta lentement son verre à ses lèvres. En même temps, quarante années sont si peu de choses… Thorin avait peut-être simplement eu de la chance. Hm. Mouais, bon, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé quand même. Accordons-lui cela. Qui lui succéderait ? Son neveu, bien sûr. Le nommé Fili.

Thranduil but une longue gorgée de vin. Selon les critères des nains, Fili n'était pas vieux (ne parlons pas du point de vue des immortels). Mais il semblait être posé, réfléchi, intelligent. Il avait été bien formé. Il ne serait pas aisément manipulable - car certains essaieraient, cela ne faisaient aucun doute. Oui, certains nains, peut-être même certains peuples extérieurs, allaient vouloir profiter de la mort du vieux roi. Ou de son état de faiblesse, si celui-ci perdurait. Thranduil médita un moment là-dessus. Bientôt, estima-t-il, dès que la rumeur serait confirmée, certains viendraient ici, au cœur de la forêt, pour le sonder. Cherchant à obtenir son soutien pour essayer d'extorquer quelque chose à Erebor. Richesse, pouvoir... ce genre de chose.

\- Non, décida Thranduil. Moi je resterai en dehors de ça. Mon intérêt est qu'Erebor perdure, sans cependant devenir trop puissante. Ce Fili, voilà longtemps que je l'observe. Il pourrait devenir un redoutable adversaire. Mieux vaut le ménager, tout en le laissant se débrouiller avec les autres. Ainsi, il ne deviendra jamais trop puissant, mais si le besoin s'en fait sentir il n'aura aucune raison de refuser une alliance.

Mais comme la vie des mortels est ridiculement courte, Thranduil pensa aussi qu'il lui faudrait désormais observer également, avec sagacité, le nouveau prince héritier et se faire une opinion à son sujet.

Il faut si peu de temps pour que basculent les choses !


	3. Troisième partie

En arrivant à Erebor, Kili fut frappé de voir les mines sombres de tous les nains qu'il croisait. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, ni de se restaurer, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son frère aîné. Les deux princes se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade, heureux de se retrouver puis, s'écartant de Fili, Kili scruta son visage. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre que la situation était effectivement très grave.

\- C'est vraiment Thorin ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Il vit l'effort que faisait Fili pour affermir sa voix :

\- Il est mourant.

Il ajouta, plus bas, en baissant la tête :

\- Je crois que… je crois qu'il s'accroche dans l'attente de ton retour, Kili.

Kili pâlit et serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

\- Est-ce qu'il reste une chance…. ? commença-t-il.

Fili se put que secouer négativement la tête :

\- Non. C'est la fin. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, fit-il à voix très basse.

Il y eut un court silence puis il ajouta :

\- Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher les rumeurs de circuler. Ton retour va précipiter les choses : les gens vont tout de suite comprendre que si tu es revenu après si longtemps, c'est pour une raison grave. Néanmoins, tous ceux qui sont au courant ont pour consigne de continuer à ne rien dire. Jusqu'à la fin. Je veux que Thorin demeure le roi jusqu'au bout. Et puis indépendamment de cela, c'est plus sûr. Comme l'aurait dit Balin, rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un trône vacant. Thorin mort, je prends officiellement la succession. Tant qu'il respire, personne ne peut vraiment dire à qui revient le pouvoir et certains pourraient tenter d'en profiter.

Kili approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Viens, dit Fili.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de leur oncle. Ils y trouvèrent Maély qui en les voyant entrer se leva pour venir embrasser Kili sur les deux joues. Après quoi, elle quitta silencieusement la pièce pour laisser les deux frères en tête à tête avec leur oncle. Fili eut un mouvement pour la suivre, pensant que Thorin et Kili préfèreraient se retrouver en privé. Une voix faible l'en empêcha :

\- Reste un moment, Fili.

Thorin avait les yeux ouverts. Son regard était toujours lucide, dans son visage blafard aux traits tirés.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent d'un même pas et purent voir tous les deux l'effort que fit le roi pour décoller ses bras du lit et saisir leurs mains entre ses doigts. Ses extrémités étaient froides. La vie, bel et bien, se retirait de son corps autrefois si robuste.

\- Mes fils-sœur... murmura Thorin.

Il parvint à sourire. Un sourire qui le rajeunit subitement et fit reculer durant un instant les stigmates de la maladie et de la faiblesse.

\- Vous êtes devenus des nains de valeur. L'un et l'autre. Vous faites honneur à la lignée de Durin, à notre peuple tout entier. Je suis si fier de vous ! Je l'ai toujours été. Sans vous, ma vie aurait été bien terne et bien vide.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il poussa un long soupir. Inquiets, les deux frères se penchèrent vers lui. Thorin rouvrit les yeux, bien qu'il semble devoir faire un gros effort pour cela. Il tourna péniblement la tête vers Kili et croisa son regard.

\- Kili, tu as été longtemps absent. Trop longtemps. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Vraiment. J'aurais regretté de ne pas te revoir. A présent, je peux partir en paix.

Le prince cadet serra entre les siennes la main de son oncle.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu au plus vite ! enjoignit-il. Si mon absence pouvait te garder en vie, alors je vais regretter de n'avoir pas traîné en chemin durant des mois. Rien ne me presse pour repartir et je voudrais profiter de ma famille. Toute ma famille. Alors ne prend pas fantaisie de nous fausser compagnie comme ça !

Thorin se contenta de sourire.

00OO00

Tard ce soir-là, Fili vint prendre son tour de « garde » auprès de son oncle. Maély, Firgil, Kili et lui-même se succédaient à présent à son chevet. Thorin paraissait dormir. Après s'être assuré qu'il respirait régulièrement (grâce à ses oreillers surélevés et au médicament de Hrolf qui l'y aidait efficacement), le prince héritier s'installa dans le fauteuil qui avait été tiré près du lit. Ça n'avait pas manqué, le retour de Kili avait donné naissance à des milliers de nouvelles rumeurs. Personne n'avait osé lui poser personnellement la question qui trottait dans la tête de tous les nains de la cité, mais Fili se doutait que tous ceux qui avaient le loisir d'approcher les appartements royaux devaient être soumis à un feu roulant d'allusions et de demandes plus ou moins discrètes. Là-dessus, Fili étouffa un petit rire rentré : il imaginait la réaction de Dwalin, si un imprudent avait commis l'erreur de s'adresser à lui à ce sujet. Bien que le vieux guerrier passe actuellement le plus clair de son temps sur son tabouret, à la porte de son frère de cœur, il fallait bien qu'il aille de temps en temps se sustenter, se soulager, ou s'assurer que tout était en ordre à Erebor. Fili savait que Dwalin était épuisé, qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'éloigner en un tel moment. C'était même pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé lui-même chercher Kili, bien qu'il soit sans le moindre doute celui dans lequel il avait le plus confiance. Mais vouloir l'écarter de Thorin en son heure dernière, c'était impossible.

\- Fili.

Fili tourna les yeux vers son oncle. Ce dernier le regardait mais le prince héritier fut saisi par la terrible pâleur de son visage, qui s'était encore accentuée depuis quelques heures, et par l'épuisement qui se lisait sur ses traits. Son souffle à nouveau était oppressé et difficile. Fili sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux que je fasse venir Hrolf ?

Trop affaibli pour parler, Thorin fit un faible signe de dénégation puis, au prix d'un terrible effort, il tourna la tête : sur le meuble d'ébène qui se trouvait près de son lit était déposée la couronne d'or des rois d'Erebor. Il la désigna du regard :

\- Prends-la, Fili, dit-il d'une voix expirante, comme si ce simple effort avait usé ses dernières forces. Elle est à toi, désormais.

Le prince secoua négativement la tête :

\- Non. Pas tant qu'il te restera un souffle d'existence, mon oncle. C'est hors de question.

Thorin eut un sourire las.

\- Prends-la, je te dis. Tu es le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne.

\- Tu n'es pas encore mort.

Le « pas encore » lui avait échappé. Mais après tout, ils savaient tous que l'échéance était proche et Thorin le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il. J'ai froid jusqu'au cœur. Le sommeil me gagne et c'est celui dont on ne s'éveille pas. Mais je n'ai pas de regret, Fili. Aucun. Cela seul compte.

\- Je vais faire venir Hrolf, décida Fili.

\- Non.

Le regard, une toute dernière fois, se fit impérieux.

\- Il ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je ne veux pas gaspiller… le peu de temps qu'il me reste. C'est pour cette nuit, Fili. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Fili ne trouva rien à répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Se récrier qu'il n'en était rien ? Il avait le funeste pressentiment que Thorin était dans le vrai. Et les nains n'ont pas pour habitude de reculer devant l'inéluctable. Encore moins de le nier.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il en prenant les deux mains de son oncle dans les siennes. Ne gaspillons pas le temps qu'il nous reste. Accorde-moi seulement quelques instants. Je vais chercher Kili.

Thorin fit un signe d'assentiment, ses yeux exprimèrent la reconnaissance. Il ne semblait déjà plus en mesure de parler.

Fili se rendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait son frère et fut un peu surpris de le trouver occupé à affûter son épée devant la cheminée. Il était déjà très tard et il avait pensé que Kili dormirait. Il n'eut pas un seul mot à dire : son cadet le regarda, une question muette au fond de ses yeux bruns. Fili inclina légèrement la tête. Kili posa son épée, se leva et le suivit. En silence.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent tous deux les appartements de Thorin, Dwalin, toujours assis sur son tabouret, les regarda lui aussi, pour sa part avec inquiétude.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes, lui dit Fili. Nul plus que toi n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Une longue veille commença alors pour les trois nains. Thorin s'enfonçait dans une torpeur dont il sortait par à-coups, parfois lucide et reconnaissant son entourage, parfois le regard voilé et apparemment totalement étranger à ce qui l'entourait. Deux heures avant l'aube, il sombra dans le coma.

\- Il ne s'éveillera plus, dit Dwalin. C'est fini. Il est déjà loin.

Personne ne répondit. Peu à peu, la respiration du Roi sous la Montagne se fit plus lourde, plus oppressée, emplissant le silence qui avait envahi la chambre. Le souffle du mourant devint erratique, enfin commença à avoir des ratés. Jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta pour ne plus repartir. Fili posa sa main sur la poitrine de son oncle : il sentit son cœur tressauter, une fois, deux fois… le rythme cardiaque perdit sa régularité, il y eut plusieurs "tap... tap... tap... " sur un seul coup (et non deux comme il se doit), qui allèrent s'affaiblissant... un long silence… un dernier et faible frémissement, très loin… et puis plus rien.

\- Il est mort, dit Fili.

Tout en parlant, il sentit les larmes lui piquer cruellement les yeux. Mais il les retint fermement. Il était roi désormais, et il comprit du même coup tout ce que cela impliquait et quel fardeau était le sien dès cet instant. Il n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller et ne le pourrait jamais plus. Il devrait paraître en toutes circonstances aussi solide et inébranlable que la montagne elle-même. Quitte à paraître insensible. Il se pencha toutefois et appuya un bref instant son front contre celui du mort, pour un ultime adieu.

\- Je comprends mieux en cet instant combien il t'en aura coûté durant toute ta vie, mon oncle, chuchota-t-il. Mais je te promets de me montrer digne de toi et de tout ce que tu m'as enseigné au fil des années. Repose en paix : je prendrai soin d'Erebor et de notre peuple.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard sombre de Dwalin et y vit le même chagrin, la même peine qu'il éprouvait lui-même tandis que Kili s'essuyait les yeux sans la moindre honte. Fili chercha quelque chose à dire, ne trouva rien. Mais après tout, les mots étaient sans doute superflus avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Au même moment, le vieux nain ploya le genou avec raideur et inclina la tête :

\- Je veux être le premier à vous jurer allégeance, Monseigneur, fit-il d'une voix très rauque.

\- Dwalin !

Fili bondit et releva son ancien maître d'armes.

\- Pas ça, je t'en prie. Pas entre nous. Tu n'as jamais fait ça avec Thorin.

Le regard noyé de peine du vieux guerrier se posa sur le mort :

\- Nous avons grandi ensemble... nous ne faisions pas de cérémonie. Mais...

Fili eut l'impression que Dwalin, en agissant et parlant ainsi, rendait bien davantage hommage à son ami d'enfance qu'à lui-même. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec fermeté :

\- Et moi, j'ai grandi auprès de toi. Pas de cérémonie non plus, compris ?

Dwalin s'inclina et voulut répondre. Fili le devança :

\- Et pas de "Monseigneur", "Votre Majesté" ni autre titre solennel. Si Thorin jugeait bon que tu l'appelles par son nom, tu m'appelleras moi aussi par mon nom. Je n'ai pas besoin de courbettes ni de salamalecs et je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que tu penses, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Même si c'est pour me dire que je suis le... roi des crétins !

Dwalin sourit malgré sa peine.

\- Entendu, dit-il.

Fili se détourna légèrement et regarda le corps immobile derrière lui.

\- Je pense que tu as envie d'être seul un moment avec lui... je te laisse. Viens, Kili.

Lorsque Fili, luttant contre son chagrin et suivi de son frère qui traînait les pieds sortit de la chambre, le garde qui se tenait à la porte leur jeta un bref coup d'œil et comprit aussitôt : le fait même que les deux princes soient venus en pleine nuit et aient invité Dwalin à les accompagner voulait tout dire. Il s'inclina profondément devant Fili. Ce dernier faillit exploser. Crier son désarroi. Hurler : "Il n'est pas encore froid, un peu de respect ! Ne faites pas comme s'il était déjà oublié !", mais il se reprit juste à temps. Plus d'émotion apparente, Fili. Imperturbable. A présent, il faut l'annoncer à tous. Et dès l'instant où se sera fait, où la mort de Thorin sera officielle, ils agiront _tous_ comme ça. Comme je le craignais, ils ne me laisseront pas le loisir de le pleurer. Certains commenceront dès aujourd'hui à me tester, à chercher mes failles. Et dès aujourd'hui je vais devoir m'imposer et faire en sorte que tout continue comme auparavant à Erebor.

\- Kili, dit-il en se tournant vers son frère, veux-tu rassembler les anciens de la Compagnie ? Juste eux pour le moment ? Dans la salle du conseil. Je vais me changer et je viens.

Kili opina en silence, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Au moment où ils se séparaient, il serra le bras de son frère aîné dans un geste de réconfort. Il savait quelle charge serait la sienne dès à présent.

Fili regagna ses appartements, puis sa chambre. Maély dormait encore mais son sommeil devait être léger car elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entra. Elle se redressa, les cheveux en bataille :

\- Il fait jour ? marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me réveiller pour que je te remplace auprès de lui ?

Puis elle vit l'expression de son mari et se figea.

\- Fili ? dit-elle seulement, d'une voix étranglée.

L'intéressé répondit d'une simple inclinaison de la tête et Maély s'affaissa sur elle-même. Fili vint s'asseoir près d'elle et fit un effort pour parler :

\- Préviens les enfants, dit-il. Je ne vais pas avoir de temps pour eux aujourd'hui. Ni pour toi, j'en ai peur.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle. Ni aujourd'hui ni aucun autre jour, à partir de maintenant. Enfin, plus jamais comme jusqu'à présent.

\- Non, admit Fili.

Elle sourit courageusement, malgré les larmes qui emperlaient ses cils.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait, dit-elle. Va. Je m'occupe des enfants. Et de... lui.

Fili la remercia d'un signe de tête et se hâta de se changer, avant de gagner la salle du conseil.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Ils étaient tous là. Même Bombur. Le vieux Bombur qui était devenu si gros qu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul (d'autant que ses jambes affaiblies par l'âge n'auraient plus été en mesure de supporter son poids), mais qui s'était fait porter jusque là. Fili éprouva un vif sentiment de tendresse envers tous ces nains, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et sur lesquels il savait pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances. Le temps avait blanchi leurs cheveux et leurs barbes, ridé leurs visages, mais ils étaient toujours les mêmes, cœurs fidèles et vaillants malgré les années.

Fili comprit qu'ils se doutaient de ce qu'il voulait leur dire, rien qu'à voir leurs visages. Mais il devait le dire quand même. S'il n'y parvenait pas avec eux, comment espérer s'en tirer avec les autres ?

\- Thorin... commença-t-il, la gorge affreusement serrée.

Il ne put en dire plus et dut à nouveau faire un terrible effort sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser paraître son chagrin. Il avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche et l'impression que sa gorge était emplie d'étoupe. Heureusement pour lui, les autres firent comme s'ils ne remarquaient rien et tous courbèrent la tête, en proie au chagrin. Fili sut qu'il avait eu raison de commencer par eux, et en privé. Eux aimaient vraiment Thorin. Ils l'avaient suivi et servi durant des décennies et leur peine était sincère. Ce ne seraient pas les seuls, certes, d'autres à Erebor pleureraient en toute sincérité, mais ceux-là, il ne les connaissait pas.

La première vague d'émotion passée, Gloïn se leva. Le vieux Gloïn, aux cheveux et à la barbe de neige, qui en tant que grand intendant du trésor royal était l'un des membres les plus éminent et important du conseil.

\- Il faut avertir les autres conseillers, dit-il en affermissant sa voix. Je peux m'en charger. Mais il faudra que tu sois là... pardon, je veux dire, que vous soyez là, Votre Majesté.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira Fili, très las. Je ne suis pas encore roi. Et je préfère que vous continuiez à me tutoyer. C'est assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas.

\- Il va pourtant falloir prendre de nouvelles habitudes, "tu" sais, dit gentiment le vieux nain. Si désormais l'un de nous t'appelait simplement "Fili" devant les autres, cela affaiblirait ta position.

\- Je sais...

Gloïn tourna la tête vers Kili, prostré dans son coin.

\- C'est pareil pour toi. Jusqu'à présent tu étais le prince cadet, la tête brûlée. Désormais, en tant que frère du nouveau roi, tu vas te retrouver en première ligne. On va te guetter, te surveiller, te tendre des pièges, essayer de t'utiliser contre Fili. Tu devras être sur tes gardes. Et il va falloir aussi prendre l'habitude de te donner ton titre en public.

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça, grogna l'intéressé avec mauvaise humeur.

Gloïn fronça les sourcils, réprobateur, imité par Dwalin. Mais Kili poursuivit :

\- Je ferai un effort tant que je serai à Erebor, bien sûr. Je vais rester, pour les funérailles et l'intronisation de Fili. Mais ensuite je repartirai. Je ne pourrai pas vivre ici, comme ça. Je n'ai jamais pu.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Fili, comme si les nains attendaient qu'il donne son accord ou non. Fili fit un signe affirmatif.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, insista Gloïn.

\- Nous aurons encore le temps d'en parler, éluda Fili. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent.

C'était hélas la vérité. Le conseil officiel fut rapidement réuni. Certains anciens de la Compagnie s'éclipsèrent car ils n'en faisaient pas partie, d'autres nains arrivèrent en hâte, la plupart ayant été tirés du lit ou arrachés à leurs toutes premières occupations de la journée.

Une fois que tous furent assis, Gloïn se leva. Fili, les mains posées à plat sur la table, inspira longuement. Du calme. Cela faisait des années et des années que Thorin, et Balin tant qu'il avait vécu, l'avaient préparé à cela. Voilà, on y était. C'était maintenant. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son oncle, deux heures plus tôt à peine. Il serait à la hauteur. Oui. Il le devait à Thorin, à ses amis et à sa famille.

\- Le roi est mort, annonça solennellement Gloïn. Il s'est éteint à l'aube. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'est plus.

Il y eut un silence. Aucun des conseillers nouvellement arrivés n'était très surpris par la nouvelle, ils s'y attendaient tous plus ou moins.

\- Nous devons à présent informer la population d'Erebor puis envoyer des messagers non seulement à nos plus proches voisins mais aussi à toute sa parenté et à tous les clans de nains. Dain voudra assister aux obsèques et à l'intronisation du roi Fili. Au pire des cas, s'il ne peut se déplacer il enverra son fils le représenter, mais il doit être le premier prévenu.

Le vieux nain prit une longue inspiration, se décala de quelques pas et se tourna vers Fili :

\- Messeigneurs, ajouta-t-il, je vous demande de jurer dès à présent allégeance au nouveau Roi sous la Montagne.

Ils se levèrent tous dans un grand bruit de chaises repoussées et tirèrent leurs épées.

La page était tournée. Fili était roi sinon de fait, du moins de nom.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eh non, c'est pas fini. Encore un chapitre.**

 **00000**

 **Vous qui aimez l'univers de la Terre du Milieu et les films de Peter Jackson : je vous encourage à aller faire un petit tour sur le site : Excursion in Middle Earth. Un petit forum sympa qui aurait besoin d'être dynamisé. Vos fics et créas personnelles (tous fandoms confondus) y seront bienvenus. Entre autres choses.**


	4. Quatrième partie

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la Montagne Solitaire quand Fili s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps moite, l'esprit en déroute. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, dont déjà les images lui échappaient et les souvenirs devenaient imprécis, mais qui lui laissait une sensation de froid et d'appréhension. Il passa une main humide sur son visage et demeura un moment immobile, cherchant à rassembler ses idées et à se convaincre que tout allait bien… Son épouse dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, tout était calme, sauf lui, qui commença à s'agiter de manière inconfortable.

Au bout d'un moment, excédé, il se redressa et se glissa hors du lit en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller Maély. Il chercha des vêtements à tâtons, se vêtit sommairement et quitta la chambre. Il commença par aller boire un verre d'eau puis, décidément incapable d'aller se recoucher ou de rester tranquille, il sortit de ses appartements. Ce fut pour se heurter au garde qui se tenait en faction devant la porte et qui, d'abord surpris, le salua :

\- Votre Majesté.

Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre du prince.

\- Pas encore, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il avait besoin de prendre du mouvement. Il aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un de proche, lui confier ses doutes et ses angoisses, mais il n'allait pas tirer qui que ce soit du lit pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Fili n'avait aucun but précis et cependant, tout à coup il s'avisa qu'il se trouvait devant les portes de la salle du trône. Il les poussa et demeura un moment immobile au seuil de l'immense salle, sombre et silencieuse. Seul le miroitement enchanté de l'Arkenstone, dans sa châsse d'or, tout là-bas, meublait le vide et l'obscurité des lieux. Fili s'avança. Il avança jusqu'au monumental trône de pierre qui si bientôt serait sien. Prétendre qu'il en éprouvait de la joie ou de la fierté aurait été un pur mensonge ! Fili n'était pas du tout certain d'être fait pour ça, en réalité. Et puis… son deuil était encore trop récent. Pour lui, c'était là la place de Thorin. A ceci près que Thorin ne reviendrait plus et que c'était lui qui à présent devait prendre en mains les destinées du peuple des nains.

Dans trois jours. Selon la coutume, Fili arborerait pour la première fois la couronne de son oncle lors des funérailles de ce dernier et deviendrait de ce fait, officiellement, le nouveau roi. Il n'y avait pas de cérémonie particulière ou plutôt, les deux se confondaient.

Fili sentit quelque chose lui remonter dans la gorge. Il étendit légèrement les bras, paumes tournées vers la voûte, et pria à voix haute :

\- Mahal, donne-moi la force nécessaire. La force de le faire. Et la clairvoyance dont j'aurai besoin. Aide-moi à faire honneur à mes pères, à tous ceux qui m'ont précédé, à mon peuple….

Ses entrailles se tordirent à tel point qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait vomir. Il était malade d'appréhension, inutile de le nier. Thorin avait-il éprouvé la même chose, autrefois ? La même crainte, les mêmes angoisses ? Mais Thorin était né pour cela, cela faisait partie de lui. Il avait toujours eu l'âme d'un chef, d'un meneur. Fili n'aurait jamais osé prétendre qu'il était semblable à lui sur ce point.

Silencieusement, il rebroussa chemin. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il tomba sur deux gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Surpris de voir la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à une pareille heure et quelqu'un en sortir, les deux nains saisirent aussitôt leurs lances, avant même d'avoir vu le visage de celui qui poussait le battant :

\- Eh, toi ! lança l'un d'eux d'une voix rude. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches… oh, pardon, Votre Majesté ! balbutia-t-il en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds de son futur roi. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

\- Ça ne fait rien, maugréa Fili, un peu surpris lui aussi sur le coup, car il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quiconque.

Les deux nains parurent un peu indécis quant à la conduite à tenir et Fili, agacé, les congédia d'un geste de la main qu'il avait parfois vu faire à son oncle. Efficace. Les deux nains le saluèrent et s'éloignèrent immédiatement. Le futur monarque songea soudain avec lassitude qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas balayer aussi simplement les problèmes et difficultés de sa future charge lorsqu'ils se présenteraient.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas en état de retourner se coucher et se dirigea donc vers les catacombes. Oui, c'était complètement absurde, mais il s'en moquait totalement.

\- _Votre Majesté_ , _Votre Majesté_ ! bougonna-t-il chemin faisant. Comme j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent tous de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas encore roi, à la fin ! Et si j'avais le choix… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais rester « Fili » tout court !

Malheureusement, ce choix il ne l'avait pas. Il s'efforça de se consoler en se disant qu'il resterait « Fili tout court » pour quelques-uns : sa mère, pour commencer. Et Kili, bien sûr. Maély. Et Dwalin (encore avait-il fallu le lui dire)… c'est qu'on pourrait finir par perdre son identité, à force de s'entendre appeler autrement que par son nom ! Non ?

Il se munit d'une torche et se rendit tout droit à ce qui était d'ores et déjà le tombeau de son oncle. Ce dernier y reposait dans toute sa majesté. La seule chose qui lui manquait était la couronne d'or qu'il avait si longtemps portée. L'épée elfique, Orcrist, qui avait battu ses flancs depuis la reconquête d'Erebor reposait sur sa poitrine. Fili sentit une boule énorme se former dans sa gorge.

Il considéra avec tristesse les mèches grises de son oncle, soigneusement tressées, sa barbe tout aussi grise, mais se rasséréna un peu en contemplant les traits du défunt : même la mort n'avait pu leur ôter leur majesté ni leur expression altière.

\- Tu as été bien plus qu'un oncle, pour moi, dit-il tout haut, avec une affection mêlée de chagrin. Bien que tu ne nous aies pas engendrés, tu as été le seul père que Kili et moi ayons connu. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire adieu, Thorin, mais seulement : merci. Pour tout. Pour toutes ces années. Pour tout le temps que tu nous as consacré. Pour l'amour que tu nous as prodigué.

Il soupira et poursuivit, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Tu vois, je savais bien que ce jour arriverait fatalement, mais je crois que je n'y étais pas réellement préparé. C'est dur de penser que tu nous as quittés, mon oncle. Que tu ne seras plus jamais là, avec nous. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais te demander conseil. Je vais te faire un aveu : je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute mon existence. Tu as toujours dit que je ferais mieux que toi. Mais tu sais, tu as mis la barre très haut ! Néanmoins, je te jure que je ferai de mon mieux, chaque jour, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Le tout est de savoir si faire de mon mieux sera suffisant. Je sais que je n'aurais plus jamais droit à l'erreur, à présent. C'est terrifiant. Et chacun de mes actes, chacune de mes décisions aura de lourdes conséquences. Pas seulement pour le royaume, mais aussi pour Firgil : à partir de maintenant, il va devoir assurer la charge de prince héritier de la couronne. Je pense l'avoir bien élevé, mais saurais-je bien le préparer ?

Evidemment, Fili n'obtint aucune réponse. Ni le moindre mot de réconfort. Ce temps-là était bien révolu. Il était seul. Définitivement.

Un roi est toujours seul.

OO00OO

\- Pour l'amour de Durin, Fili, ne bouge pas comme ça ! Je dois encore m'occuper des enfants.

\- Ce truc me serre, je ne peux plus respirer… et puis ça démange. C'est quoi ? Du poil de rat ?

\- Très drôle ! rétorqua sèchement Maély.

Elle s'assura que les vêtements de son mari –pas plus serrés que ceux qu'il portait d'ordinaire- tombaient correctement et n'avaient aucun faux pli.

\- Cesse donc de te tortiller ! gronda-t-elle. Tu es pire qu'un enfant. Il reste le manteau.

Fili grogna. La naine prit avec précaution le lourd manteau de fourrure déposé sur un siège et le lui drapa sur les épaules.

\- Oh là là ! se plaignit le nouveau roi des nains. Je ne peux plus bouger, avec ça. Autant porter une armure.

\- Autant surtout t'y habituer, dorénavant.

Fili voulut tourner sur lui-même pour s'assurer que ses gestes demeuraient fluides et Maély laissa fuser une exclamation exaspérée :

\- Ah non ! Tiens-toi tranquille ou nous ne serons jamais prêts !

Elle finit d'arranger les plis du manteau, s'assurant qu'il tombait correctement, jusqu'au sol, puis elle recula de quelques pas et jaugea son mari d'un œil critique. Finalement, elle sourit.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas mal, fit-elle. Tu as plutôt fière allure.

Son visage s'altéra légèrement.

\- Il ne manque plus que la…

Elle tourna les yeux vers le meuble sur lequel reposait la couronne d'Erebor. Fili se sentit l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

\- Plus tard, décréta-t-il fermement. J'ai le temps.

Maély se rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Tout se passera bien, assura-t-elle.

Avec son épouse, Fili pouvait se permettre d'être lui-même. Il baissa les yeux un bref instant.

\- J'ai l'impression de commettre un sacrilège, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est à toi, maintenant. « Il » ne la portera plus jamais.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose d'approchant, au cours des dernières heures…

\- Tu vois bien.

Fili soupira.

\- J'aimerais que tout cela soit terminé, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Maély finit par se secouer et prit un air sévère pour conclure :

\- Bon, je vais voir si les enfants sont prêts. Tâche de te tenir tranquille pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir perdu le mien en œuvrant à te donner l'air d'un roi.

\- Aucun risque, grogna Fili avec mauvaise humeur, je peux à peine bouger avec tout ce harnachement.

Maély sortit en arborant un air excédé. A nouveau, Fili souhaita avoir le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps. D'être à ce soir. Les funérailles de Thorin et son intronisation officielle en tant que Roi sous la Montagne seraient terminées.

Double cérémonie, revêtant une importance tout simplement capitale pour tous les nains. En ce jour qui était à la fois de deuil et de liesse, ils allaient dire adieu à leur ancien roi et célébrer l'avènement du nouveau.

A ceci près, pensa Fili, que cette journée serait suivie de nombreuses autres. Un peu moins pénibles toutefois, surtout sur le plan émotionnel, du moins il l'espérait. Mais tout aussi contraignantes. Pas plus tard que le lendemain, il devrait reprendre les négociations abandonnées par Thorin. Les pauvres ambassadeurs étaient toujours à Erebor et il devait s'occuper d'eux en priorité. Ce qu'il n'avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, car c'était au roi des nains de traiter cette affaire. Une fois qu'elle serait réglée, il devrait réunir le conseil royal, pour sa première session en tant que monarque. Quel pensum ! Bien que participant à ces séances depuis des années, Fili les trouvait toujours aussi barbantes. Firgil devrait à présent y assister également. Pour son fils aîné, les choses allaient changer aussi, pensa Fili. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il devenait le prince héritier. Fili aurait bien aimé que son fils puisse bénéficier de quelques années d'insouciance encore, mais hélas, ce n'était plus possible.

Sinon, quand enfin il en aurait terminé avec tout ça, il lui faudrait mettre de l'ordre dans les paperasses, abandonnées elles aussi, dans le cabinet de travail de Thor... non, le sien, dorénavant. Et ça n'aurait jamais de fin.

Enfin, c'était ainsi. Fili avait trop le sens du devoir pour tenter de s'y soustraire. Allons, se morigéna-il, trêve de jérémiades. Il était temps d'accepter les choses et d'endosser son nouveau rôle. Il inspira profondément et à plusieurs reprises et chassa résolument ces pensées négatives de son esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Maély avait raison, même si les prochaines heures se révélaient contraignantes, voire pénibles, Fili savait qu'il s'en sortirait à son avantage. Thorin l'avait bien préparé à prendre sa succession, et cela depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre en pratique. Fili inspira une nouvelle fois et sentit la résolution envahir tout son être. Il ferait honneur à ses ancêtres et à ses proches. Il était prêt.

00OO00

Le banquet qui avait clôturé les funérailles de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et l'avènement de son neveu en tant que Roi sous la Montagne avait duré presque toute la nuit. Là encore les deux événements étaient liés : les chansons à la gloire du nouveau roi alternaient avec celles qui chantaient les louanges et les exploits de l'ancien. Les histoires de même.

Fili avait décidé de faire graver dans la roche qui fermait le tombeau de son oncle toute l'épopée de ce dernier. Il y aurait de quoi faire, mais les tailleurs de pierre nains sont habiles. Oui, se dit Fili, dès demain… non, le jour se levait. Dès qu'il aurait pris quelques heures de repos, il donnerait les ordres nécessaires.

Thorin méritait bien cela. Son nom méritait de passer à la postérité. Fili était tout à fait décidé. Il lui semblait que c'était là la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son presque père.

Pour que sa mémoire soit éternelle.

 **FIN**


End file.
